In the German Patent Application DE 2504252 and in the European Patent Application EP 0125756 3H-imidazo[4,5b]pyridine derivatives with anti-ulcer activity are described.
The International Application WO 0049015 describes pyridine compounds with inhibitory activity on the production of nitric oxide.
The International Application WO 0380607 describes alkoxypyridine derivatives with iNOS inhibitory activity.